Je me rappelle
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Je me rappelle... Je me rappelle de tout. Et je n'oublierais jamais rien. Comment le pourrais-je? /!\ deathfic, yaoi. presque lime /!\ Un one-shot bizarre, vraiment bizarre...


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** euh, assez OCC, deathfic (enfin presque), yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Rien que l'idée est à moi, c'est bien connu!

**Couples:** Qui sait!! :D

**Résumé:** Je me rappelle... Je me rappelle de tout. Et je n'oublierais jamais rien. Comment le pourrais-je?

**Note:** Ecrit sur du "_Simple little melody_" des B.E.P et aussi sur du " _30minutes_" de Tatu... L'diée de départ soit le (1) dans le texte, cette partie ou cette vision m'est apparue un soir de pleine lune, pendant une période de nostalgie xD .. Et je ne mens pas pour la pleine lune.

**Note2:** Ne vous fiez vraiment pas au texte.

* * *

""Je me rappelle de ma première fois. Je me rappelle de tout. Et je n'oublierais jamais rien.

C'est si frais dans ma mémoire. Comme si cela ne datait que d'hier. Ou du soir même. Mais comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Lui. L'homme pour qui je suis prés à donner ma vie. Sur le terrain ou non d'ailleurs.

Il a été, est, et sera toujours le seul à savoir de motiver, me donner la hargne de vivre. Il a été, est et sera toujours le seul que je puisse aimer. Jamais je ne pourrais en aimer un autre, vu que je ne peux cesser de l'aimer lui, juste lui, rien que lui. Il est toute ma vie.

Un jour, il est parti. Pas qu'il en avait particulièrement envie, mais il le devait. Il passait en classe supérieure: l'Université. Et moi, pauvre petite bête, je restais sans mon établissement: le lycée.

Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi lointain que pendant cette période. Je ne le voyais que rarement; il n'avait plus de temps à m'accorder. Trop de devoirs, trop d'exams, trop d'amis. Beaucoup trop d'amies. Oui, des amies, au féminin. L'Université en regorge de ces minettes minables voleuse de petit amis.

J'ignore toujours aujourd'hui s'il ma trompé un jour, mais je préfère lui faire confiance; il ne l'a sûrement pas fait, ou sûrement que si; qui sait.

Je me rappelle de tout. Absolument tout. Et même de ma journée la plus fatigante, creuvante ou peu importe de ma vie. Je me rappelle de ma première fois avec lui, avec toi. Et c'était magique.

Je m'en souviens si bien, trop bien.

Le matin même, à tout juste cinq heures du matin, il s'était infiltré -Dieu seul sait comment- dans ma chambre et mégaphone en main, il m'avait reveillé en sursaut; ainsi que tout le quartier.

"Debout kuso chibi!!" qu'il disait. "Sors tes petites fesses de sale nabot hors de ce lit et vas au lycée EN COURANT pour l'entrainement!!!" qu'il criait.

Je me rappelle avoir gemit. Et lui, sortit une ou deux.. Ok cinq armes à feu et se mit à me tirer dessus en riant aux éclats.

"MAINTENANT!! Yaaaaaahaaaaaa"

Quand j'y repense, j'ai envie d'en rire mais ce jour-là, la seule chose que je lui répondis était mon habituel :

"Hiiiiiii.. hai!!"

Je me prépara en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner, il était toujours là, je le savais.

Il m'effrayait.

Non.

Je l'admirais.

Je le trouvais extraordinairement fort; je l'admirais. Que se soit sur le terrain ou au lycée ou même dans la vie active, il savait toujours gérer une situation le sang froid, les yeux dans leurs orbites. Il analysait tout à une vitesse étonnante et agissais en conséquence.

Oui, je l'admirais du plus profond de mon être.

Et même ce jour-là, où je dû me lever à cinq heures pétante pour un entrainement matinale alors que j'avais toujours sommeil, je voyais tout de même en lui LA personne à respecter, la personne à aimer, la SEULE personne à protèger.

Il était fort, il l'a toujours été et le sera certainement toujours.

Mais je le sais, je l'ai toujours su.

Il était toujours là pour nous, à nous supporter, nous encourager à sa manière, nous prouver que nous n'étions pas aussi mauvais que nous le pensions.

Il était toujours là pour me montrer la voix, la lumière, le chemin à suivre lorsque je m'égarais. Il a toujours été la seule personne à laquelle je devais me raccrocher.

Plus Mamori-neechan.

Plus Riku.

Lui.

Simplement lui.

Et je voulais qu'il ne se raccroche qu'à moi seul. Je voulais lui être indispensable comme il l'était pour moi.

Je me rappelle de tout, du jour de ma première fois.

Je me rappelle parfaitement qu'arrivée au lycée, lui à mes trousses.. oh oui, je m'en rappelle un peu trop bien.

Kurita-san était déjà là, avec Komosubi-kun. Ils s'excerçaient déjà. Et il m'avait dépassé alors que moi, je m'étais arrêté. Et je me souviens avoir vu ses yeux, plus triste que jamais.

Je savais qu'il savait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais su comment lui l'avait su.

Mais au moment précis où son bras droit passa à côté de mon bras gauche, je me souviens trés bien avoir vu ce bras bouger anormalement, comme s'il tremblait, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

Et son cri, non ses cris avaient perdus de leur force.

Pour les autres, tout était normal. Mais je le sentais moi, que sa voix avait changé. Que sa motivation n'était plus là. Je le voyais; je voyais l'horreur de mes propres yeux et j'étais incapable d'y faire face.

Il était en train de sombrer; il lâchait prise; il n'y arrivait plus. Le pilier de notre vie, notre maintien à tous se fissurait de part en part et alors que je voyais l'inéluctable se produire; je n'y faisais absolument rien.

Ahaha, je me rappelle. Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, de ce tout petit, minuscule, de cet invisible sourire qui voulait tout dire.

"Je n'y arrive plus, c'est à toi."

Mais je n'étais pas prêt, je ne pouvais pas encore vivre sans lui.

Je l'ai toujours senti, qu'il partirait. Je l'ai toujours su. Je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Je me répétais sans cesse que c'était mieux ainsi. Que pendant qu'il le pourrait encore, il m'enseignerait tout ce qu'il faut et qu'aprés, je reprendrais le flambeau. Et ainsi, tout le monde serait heureux.

Je savais que je ne pensais que des conneries. Je voulais y croire. Je voulais croire que j'étais capable de vivre sans lui. Je voulais me prouver que je pouvais survivre sans lui.

Toute cette journée là, je ne faisais que ça. J'y pensais sans arrêt.

Et la matinée passa.

Et la journée passa.

Et j'étais toujours là, au même point.

Et enfin, je me décidais à lui parler.

J'attendis devant les grilles de l'école. Je voulais lui parler. Je devais lui parler.

Il sortit enfin. J'étais géné. Il me vit, et comprit. Il m'a toujours compris. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

"Suis-moi." Ce fut la seule chose qu'il me dit de tout le trajet.

"Je t'aime." Fut la seule chose que je reussis à dire de tout le trajet.

Nous arrivions devant chez lui. Une énorme batisse, qui semblait bien vide.

"Mes parents sont en voyages. Fais comme chez toi."

Il entra, se déchaussa et alla preparer du thé. Moi j'étais tout bêtement choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Il m'invitait à entrer alors qu'il connaissait mes sentiments, et surtout, surtout! Il preparait du thé! Il le faisait lui même pour quelqu'un d'autre?!

De là où il était -la cuisine donc- il me cria d'entrer et d'arrêter d'être si idiot. Je me dechaussa à mon tour et entra plus dans la maison.

C'était une maison grande, simple, à la pointe de la technologie mais qui semblait tellement vide, sans vie.

Il m'incita à m'assoir en attendant.. enfin plutôt me poussa sur le fauteuil mais bon. On ne change pas ses habitudes comme ça. Il me regarda, toujours debout, son regard sérieux me transperçant.

Je n'aime pas ses regards là.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il lit en moi. Qu'il me sonde.

Il le sait pourtant, que je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

"Tu m'aimes?" me demanda-t-il toujours sans bouger.

Ma réponse fusa, claire nette et précise.

"Oui."

Alors, lentement, comme au ralenti, je vis son visage s'approcher du mien. Et puis ses yeux, et son nez et enfin ses lévres.

De si prés, elle semblaient vraiment .. je ne sais pas ... bonnes, sucrées, tentantes.

Je scella nos lèvres, reduisant à neant l'espace trop grand qui jusqu'à présent nous séparait. Je ferma les yeux, lui les laissa ouvert. Si je les avais moi aussi laissés ouvert, j'aurais pu voir à quel point son regard était triste. A quel point tout ceci lui faisait mal.

Mais j'étais bien, content; heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas rejeté. Et plus rien ne comptait pour moi. Il y avait juste lui et moi. Rien que lui et moi.

Toujours aussi calmement, il me porta. Je mis mes bras autour de son coup, mes jambes quant à elles autour de sa taille.

Et nous avancions.. toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut.

J'ignore comment il avait fait, mais en moins de cinq minutes, nous étions en haut, dans sa chambre. Il me posa sur le lit et me retira mon T-shirt. Il me poussa doucement sur son lit tout en m'embrassant par-ci par-là, histoire de combler le silence pesant du moment. Lentement, je me laissais aller à ses caresses et baisers qui se voulaient tendre. Et tout aussi lentement, je lui retirais son haut. Nous étions torse nu. Je me sentais... non, en faite, je ne me sentais plus. Je le sentais juste lui, et ses doigts de fées et sa langue magique. Et aussi quelques fois ses dents.

Je rappelle parfaitement tout de ce qu'il se passa ensuite... Moi étant sur le dos, lui me pénétrant avec douceur. Puis la seconde fois, nous étant allongés sur le côté, toujours lui le seme. Une troisième fois, moi étant à quatre pattes, et encore lui me prenant. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était fait trop violent, trop rapide et brutal. Toujours, il était toujours doux et calme, réagissant à mes faits et gestes.

Je me rappelle enfin la dernière fois... la plus merveilleuse de toutes. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Il était sur le dos, et moi sur lui. Il me laissait totalement le contrôle. Et d'un coup, je le sentis frissonner. Je compris qu'il voulait jouir. J'accéléra mes déhanchements, il m'aida. Ses mains m'agrippaient fermement les hanches, ses ongles me prénetrant la chair faisant couler par la même occasion un petit filer de sang, et je la sentais; cette explosion en moi. Elle montait, montait et montait. Je crus mourir, c'était trop bon pour être humain.

(1 de là) Puis soudain, un cadeau du ciel. Celui qui me fit le plus chavirer. Juste au moment de l'orgasme, la lune se fraya un chemin dans la chambre, parmis tous ces nuages, et éclaira de son faisceau protecteur son visage rougi. Et je vis ses magnifique ses yeux bleus à demi-clos d'où une larme venait de coulait. Et je vis, de mes propres yeux les deux syllabes que ses lévres formèrent.

" _Se-na..._"... (1 à là)

Je me rappelle avoir pleurer comme une femme aprés ça. Et aussi qu'il me tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je me sentais bien avec lui, en sécurité. Je n'avais pas besoin de rien d'autre, juste de sa présence. Aprés tout, c'était mon nom qu'il avait -presque- murmuré. C'était de moi qu'il était tombé amoureux; de moi qu'il avait besoin.

Et moi j'aurais toujours besoin de sa présence pour m'apaiser. Il est mon seul calmant.

Personne ne me fera croire que je me trompe. Je m'en souviens. Parce qu'aprés ma première fois, il s'éloigna lentement, trés trés trés lentement, de moi. Mais je le sentais. Et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Puis l'heure de se quitter arriva. Il passait à l'Université. Et me laissait derrière.

" Sans regrets?"

" Oui, sans regrets".

Mais mon Dieu, j'en ai tellement à présent. Parce qu'aprés ça, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Ou rarement. Mais moi, je l'aime toujours. Peu importe ce que les gens en pensent, ou en disent, il est et sera toujours mon seul et unique amour.

Je m'en rappelle... Je comprends aujourd'hui, le pourquoi de sa distance.. Il m'a petit à petit fait comprendre qu'il ne vivrai pas sans moi... Je le sais à présent. Je me rappelle...""

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Hôpital Deimon. Sena. 25ans. 15:26.**

" Kobayakawa Sena-kun... Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, un automobiliste vous a percuté et vous avez perdu l'usage de vos deux jambes. Je suis désolé.

- Et l'autre? L'automobiliste?

- C'était un jeune homme d'à peu prés votre âge. Il est mort sur le coup. J'ai appris que vous le connaissiez au lycée. J'en suis d'autant plus désolé.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Hiruma Youichi.

- ... "

""Je me rappelle... comment pourrais-je oublier?""

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** ... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire... désolée pour cette fin ... dites-vous qu'au départ, Sena devait être dans un hôpital psychiatrique et il devait avoir inventer toute sa vie de lycéen... si ça peut réconforter quelqu'un...

**Tsubaki-san:** Non mais ça va pas de poster ça ??? C'est quoi cette fin???? Sena sans jambes... Je vais t'étriper è_é

**_Sachiyo:_** Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Ayez pitié!!!!! Je ne sais pas écrire de fin joyeuse!!!!

**Tsubaki-san:** ... Je vais te tuer quand même!! T-T ... Il est mort...

**_Sachiyo:_** Je suis vraiment désolée!!!!! En plus Hiruma Akuma (petit surnom qui rime que je lui ai donné :p) EST mon perso préféré... Je suis inexcusable mais s'il vous plaît, pardonnez mon incompétence!!!

Hiruma: Kikikiki!!! Tu vas mourir kuso chibi!

**_Sachiyo:_** Hiiiiiii.... Je suis désolée!!!!!!!

**Tsubaki-san:** Bien fait è_é!

Merci.


End file.
